


The Trump Card

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: 2016 Elections, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Memes - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, World War II - Fandom
Genre: Donald's book of conquests; the epic saga, Gotta Go Fast, I regret, Ichigo is a death eater, Lots of wall puns, My friends encouraged this, OH LORD HAVE I SINNED, Other, Threesome, Time Travel, Trumbridge is life, Trump Bashing, Where Cards Against Humanity became something more, diaries, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot provide a summary for this shit, read the tags if you're interested, but I'll just go cry in the corner</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever, but my life has been busy preparing for nanowrimo
> 
> this is pure crack, I apologize for my sins

Donald was not a patient man. His patience ran like him, if at all, for very brief periods of extreme emergency. He, under no circumstances, accepted this strange figure who stood before him. The tardy man was slumped in the office chair that stood in front of Donald’s demanding desk. His eyes roamed the room, twitching with a strange itchy sensation on every occasion he found a picture of the Donald plastered to the wall.  
Two things in particular caught the slouching man’s eye. One was a sketch of Donald on a throne above the world, crown placed on his corn-on-the-cob hair with dainty precision. Another was a leather-bound journal with large, messy handwriting spelling out “Donald’s Conquests; The Epic Saga”. The man’s hand twitched.

“Mr. Trump,” he started, “What is that?” He pointed a twitching finger at the journal.

“That? Oh it’s just the book of everyone I have ever done the diddly-do with. If ya know what I mean.”

“Oh. Okay then.” The man was now thoroughly regretting being chosen to make muggle alliances. He had been chosen by the ministry, however, and he wasn’t one to argue with them.

“Do you want to read it?”

The man spit out his vodka that he had pulled from a flask, (the only good thing about muggles, in his opinion, was their alcohol).

“Here,” Donald handed the strange man his childhood-to-present day diary.

 

It started with a kiss. A kiss between two fourteen year old nightmares. One was blue and one had a squirrel for hair. They were at a sleepover, naturally, chatting their merry heads off. Then Sonic the Hedgehog reached over with his gloved hand.

He stroked his best friend’s face with a gentle caress. Donald stared into his large, cartoon orbs. The kiss was magical, if not over a bit too fast.

Then Donald blushed a deep red. It was the color of his angry face, though he was not angry. He was, in fact, if anything, aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I am sorry


End file.
